


Save a Horse

by panchostokes (badwolfrun)



Series: Prompt Fics [22]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 01:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/pseuds/panchostokes
Summary: Nick discovers what Finn's lockscreen is by accident
Relationships: Julie "Finn" Finlay/Nick Stokes
Series: Prompt Fics [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540795
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Save a Horse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jencsi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jencsi/gifts).

> for jencsi, based on the lockscreen prompt, referencing a certain pair of pants another George Eads character had to wear in another show ;)

“Am I your lockscreen?” 

“You weren’t supposed to see that.”

“Where did you even get that picture?” Nick swipes the phone from Finn with one hand, pushes her face with the other as he tries and fails to unlock her phone.

“Greg,” Finn mumbles behind the palm of his hand, her eyes smiling at him between the spread of his fingers.

He scrunches his face and nods as he releases his hand, giving the phone back to her.

“Yeah, that figures.” 

“I think he was just proud, you know?”

“Proud to _humiliate me, _yeah.” 

“Aw, c’mon, Nicky! You look so cute!” 

“I don’t-I don’t dress like that. Ever.”

“Mm-hmm.” 

“I was just…undercover…”

“Undercover?”

“Yeah.”

“As a cowboy stripper?”

“Those…Those pants…were all they had. B-borrowed them from a friend of mine…” Nick mutters sheepishly, his ears burning. 

“That’s okay, I think it looks better than actual cowboy pants, anyway,” Finn winks as she waves the phone in front of him. “I think I might even frame this…”

“Woman, I will smash that phone!” Nick growls playfully as he reaches for it again, and she runs away giggling as he spins from the bar stool to chase her down.


End file.
